1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape cleaning device and a drive device.
2. Related Art
A tape device has been known heretofore (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2009-43392) in which a suction aperture is formed at a face of a guide body against which a tape slides, the guide body being disposed to oppose a running path of the tape. The suction aperture communicates between a suction cavity that is set to a vacuum pressure and the exterior space. Thus, dust adhering to the surface of the tape is suctioned through the suction aperture and removed.
However, in the tape device described in the above document, because the dust adhered to the surface of the tape is suctioned and removed through the suction aperture that is sliding and contacting against the surface of the tape, the suction force may have adverse effects on running of the tape.